love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
The first season of the reality television series Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood from September 15, 2014 until December 9, 2014. It was primarily filmed in Los Angeles, California. It is executively produced by Mona Scott-Young for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud and Stefan Springman for Eastern TV, and Susan Levison, Nina L. Diaz and Vivian Gomez for VH1. The series chronicles the lives of several women and men in the Hollywood area, involved in hip hop music. It consists of 14 episodes, including a two-part reunion special hosted by Mona Scott-Young. Production On August 18, 2014, VH1 announced Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, the Los Angeles-based spin-off of Love & Hip Hop, would make its series premiere on September 15, 2014. On September 8, 2014, a 4 minute "super-trailer" was released, along with Meet the Cast of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood, an 11-minute promo video featuring interviews with the cast. The series would star Ray J, Soulja Boy, Omarion and his girlfriend Apryl Jones, Lil' Fizz and his ex-girlfriend Moniece Slaughter, Teairra Marí and former celebrity publicistHazel-E, with Ray's assistant Morgan Hardman, Teddy Riley's daughter Nia Riley, Fizz's girlfriend Amanda Secor, Yung Berg, radio personality Yesi Ortiz, club promoter Sincere Show, socialite Nikki Mudarris and video vixen Masika Kaylsha as supporting cast members. Although not mentioned in the initial cast announcement, Omarion's mother Leslie Burrell would also appear as a supporting cast member. On November 5, 2014, Yung Berg was arrested for allegedly assaulting his girlfriend and fellow cast member Masika, several hours after the taping of the reunion special. VH1 released a statement that he had been terminated from the show effective immediately. On December 8, 2014, series creator Mona Scott-Young expressed regret for the firing, saying it was a network decision. The two-part reunion aired with a public service announcement about domestic violence, along with a statement by VH1 condemning Berg's actions. Sypnosis "Hollywood, the city where fame is the game. In this town, perception is everything. But nothing is ever what it seems. Success isn't guaranteed, especially when it comes to love. For some, fame and fortune come easily, but so does temptation. There's always someone on the rise, looking to steal the spotlight. But with every thorn, comes a rose worth protecting. In Hollywood, fighting for love is a losing battle, when the heart you want has no desire to be won. And for others, a future in love is threatened by the past. Welcome to Hollywood, where only a chosen few get invited to the party. Cause it ain't all fair, in love and hip hop." – Mona Scott-Young, opening monologue Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of appearances. Guest stars Gallery LHHH-season-1-cast.jpg|Cast photo for season 1. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Teaser (00:15) – released August 18, 2014. * Teaser (00:15) – released August 25, 2014. * Have You Ever Lived with a Rapper? (00:30) – released September 1, 2014. * Super Trailer (04:36) – released September 12, 2014. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood